1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of different radio transmitter sections, a method of controlling transmission operation of the communication apparatus, a computer readable medium on which a computer program of transmission operation control for the communication apparatus is stored and a communication system using the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a mobile communication apparatus for use in single systems contains one radio transmitter section and one radio receiving section. When radio transmitter sections and radio receiving sections in the technological levels of two different communication systems are stored simply in a single case in forming a mobile communication apparatus such as a portable telephone and a car telephone corresponding to the respective communication systems, mutual interference occurs due to leakage of electromagnetic waves among the different transmitter sections. Therefore, the respective transmitter sections must be shielded individually to prevent the mutual interference.
Further, although the respective transmitter sections are electrically connected and coupled in order to share an antenna, they generate unnecessary radio waves due to mutual modulation distortion caused by the coupling. Therefore, the unnecessary radio waves must be suppressed by inserting a non-reciprocal device such as an isolator and a circulator or by inserting a filtering device such as a duplexer on the wiring path connecting the transmitter sections.
However, the size and weight of the apparatus increase by enhancing the isolating performance of the parts such as the non-reciprocal device, filtering device and antenna switch. The size and weight of the apparatus also increase by enhancing the isolating performance to the shield. Therefore, they cannot be applied to a communication apparatus which requires portability such as a PDC (personal digital cellular telecommunication system)/PHS (personal handy-phone system) complex portable telephone.
Still more, it is not easy to realize sharing of the transmitter sections, or the transmitter sections for large power in particular, optimized for two communication systems having different frequency or modulating schemes because a technology must be developed for optimizing performance parameters of different indices. For instance, when a transmission power amplifier in a GSM (global system for mobile communication) scheme in which an envelope of transmission radio waves is constant is combined with a transmission power amplifier in a PDC scheme in which an envelope changes, an F-class operational amplifier in which no envelope is taken into account in case of only GSM must be combined with an AB-class operational amplifier in which an envelope is taken into account in case of only PDC to effectuate its efficiency in the same level with the amplifier of the respective systems. The efficiency of the amplifier determines the degree of power consumption and largely affects the usable speech time of a battery operation of the portable telephone. Therefore, the portable telephone which may be used for a long time as the user desires cannot be realized just by combining the amplifiers.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-336757 (1998) is disclosed a technology related to a mobile communication apparatus for implementing multi-modes communication among a plurality of autonomous communication systems and to a method for controlling the communication apparatus.
Hence it is an object of the invention to provide a communication apparatus capable of suppressing generation of unnecessary radiowaves due to mutual modulation distortion without increasing the size and weight of the communication apparatus and to provide a method of controlling transmission operation of the communication apparatus, a computer readable medium on which computer program of transmission operation control for the communication apparatus is stored and a communication system using the communication apparatus.
The invention provides a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections; and transmission control means for, when specific one of the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission, rejecting a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section of the plurality of radio transmitters which is not engaged in transmission.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus comprising the plurality of radio transmitter sections for different communication systems is constructed by individually shielding the radio transmitter section so that they do not interfere from each other in general. The radio transmitter sections are also electrically connected and coupled to share an antenna.
Although unnecessary radiowaves generated by mutual modulation distortion caused by the coupling have been suppressed by inserting a non-reciprocal device such as an isolator and a circulator or by inserting a filtering device such as a duplexer on a wiring route for connecting the radio transmitter sections, the size and weight of the communication apparatus have been increased by enhancing the isolation performance of the parts such as the non-reciprocal device, filtering device and antenna switch. Further, the size and weight of the apparatus increase by enhancing the isolation performance of the shield.
In the communication apparatus of the invention, a transmitting operation is controlled so as to reject the transmission request when the transmission request is made to another radio transmitter section when the specific radio transmitter section is engaged in transmission. Accordingly, the unnecessary radiowaves may be suppressed from being generated due to the mutual modulation distortion which is otherwise caused by the coupling of the respective radio transmitter sections without enhancing the isolation performance of the parts such as the non-reciprocal device, filtering device and antenna switch and without enhancing the isolation performance of the shield.
Accordingly, the quality of the transmitted radiowaves may be kept high without increasing the size and weight of the communication apparatus and the communication apparatus of the invention may be suitably used as a communication apparatus requiring portability in particular.
The invention provides a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections; and transmission control means for, when specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission, holding a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section thereamong which is not engaged in transmission, and validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus comprising the plurality of radio transmitter sections is constructed by individually shielding the radio transmitter section and electrically connecting the radio transmitter sections. Although unnecessary radiowaves generated by mutual modulation distortion caused by that have been suppressed by inserting the non-reciprocal device and the filtering device on the wiring route for connecting the radio transmitter sections, the size and weight of the communication apparatus have been increased by enhancing the isolation performance of those devices and shield.
In the communication apparatus of the invention, a transmitting operation is controlled so as to hold the transmission request once when the transmission request is made to the other radio transmitter section when the specific radio transmitter section is engaged in transmission and to validate the held transmission request again when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends. Accordingly, the unnecessary radiowaves may be suppressed from being generated due to the mutual modulation distortion which is otherwise caused by the coupling of the respective radio transmitter sections without enhancing the isolation performance of those devices and the shield.
Accordingly, the quality of the transmitted radiowaves can be kept high without increasing the size and weight of the communication apparatus and the complicated process of the retransmission request which is made manually by the user to be eliminated. Thus, the communication apparatus of the invention may be suitably used as a communication apparatus requiring portability in particular.
The invention provides a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections; a radio receiving section; and transmission control means for, when specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission, judging a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section thereamong which is not engaged in transmission, whether or not the transmission request is of a signal which is produced based on information repeatedly received by the radio receiving section; rejecting the transmission request when the transmission request is of a signal which is produced based on the received information or holding the transmission request when being not of the signal; and validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus comprising the plurality of radio transmitter sections is constructed by individually shielding the radio transmitter section and electrically connecting the radio transmitter sections as described above. Although unnecessary radiowaves generated by mutual modulation distortion caused by that have been suppressed by inserting the non-reciprocal device and the filtering device on the wiring route for connecting the radio transmitter sections, the size and weight of the communication apparatus have been increased by enhancing the isolation performance of those devices and shield.
In the communication apparatus of the invention, the transmission control means judges whether or not the transmission request is of a signal which is produced based on information repeatedly received by the radio receiving section when the transmission request is made to the other radio transmitter section when one specific radio transmitter section is engaged in transmission. The transmission control means then rejects the transmission request when the transmission request is of a signal which is generated based on the received information. The transmission control means holds the transmission request once when it is not the signal which is generated based on the received information and validates the held transmission request again when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends. Thus, the transmitting operation is controlled. Accordingly, the unnecessary radiowaves may be suppressed from being generated due to the mutual modulation distortion which is otherwise caused by the coupling of the respective radio transmitter sections without enhancing the isolation performance of those devices and the shield. The transmission control means also allows the transmission by using the other radio transmitter section to which the transmission request has been made. Still more, the necessity of holding the unnecessary transmission request is eliminated, and an erroneous operation of the apparatus can be prevented.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises storage means for storing information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information when the transmission control means rejects the transmission request.
According to the invention, it is possible to store the fact that there has been a transmission request in the storage means even when the transmission request is rejected, so that the user of the communication apparatus of the invention can confirm that there has been the transmission request by reading the received information from the storage means. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the convenience of the user of the communication apparatus of the invention from being hampered.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises announcing means for announcing information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information when the transmission control means rejects the transmission request.
According to the invention, the announcing means informs the user that there has been the transmission request even when the transmission request has been rejected. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the convenience of the user from being hampered.
The invention provides a computer readable medium on which a computer program for computer control of transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections is stored, the computer program comprising:
judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission; and
in the case where the specific transmitter section is engaged in transmission, rejecting a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section thereamong.
The invention allows the computer to control so as to reject the transmission request as described above in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The invention provides a computer readable medium on which a computer program for computer control of transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections is stored, the computer program comprising:
judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission;
in the case where the specific transmitter section is engaged in transmission, holding a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section thereamong; and
validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
The invention allows the computer to control so as to hold and to validate again the transmission request as described above in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The invention provides a computer readable medium on which a computer program for computer control of transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections is stored, the computer program comprising:
judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission;
in the case where the specific transmitter section is engaged in transmission, judging whether or not a transmission request is of a signal which is produced based on information repeatedly received by the radio receiving section;
in the case where the transmission request is of a signal which is generated based on the received information, rejecting the transmission request, and holding the transmission request when being not of the signal which is generated based on the received information; and
validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
The invention allows the computer to control so as to reject the transmission request, to make a transmission request or to validate again corresponding to the mode of the transmission request as described above in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises storage means and the control program causes the storage means to store information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information in the storage means when the transmission request is rejected.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus may be controlled so as to store the received information and the information related to the received information in the storage means when the transmission request is rejected.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises announcing means and the control program causes the announcing means to announce information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information from the announcing means when the transmission request is rejected.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus may be controlled so as to inform the received information and the information related to the received information from the announcing means by the computer when the transmission request is rejected.
The invention provides a method of controlling transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections, comprising the steps of;
judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission and;
rejecting in the case where the specific radio transmitter section is judged as being engaged in transmission, a transmission request which is made to another transmitter section thereamong which is not engaged in transmission.
The invention allows to control so as to reject the transmission request as described above in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The invention provides a method of controlling transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections, comprising the steps of:
judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission;
in the case where the specific transmitter section is judged as being engaged in transmission, holding a transmission request which is made to another radio transmitter section thereamong; and
validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
The invention allows to control so as to hold and to validate again the transmission request as described above in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The invention provides a method of controlling transmission operation of a communication apparatus comprising a plurality of radio transmitter sections and a radio receiver section, comprising:
a first judging step of judging whether or not specific one among the plurality of radio transmitter sections is engaged in transmission;
a second judging step of, in the case where the specific transmitter section is judged as being engaged in transmission, judging whether or not a transmission request is of a signal which is produced based on information repeatedly received by the radio receiving section;
a step of, in the case where the transmission request is of a signal which is generated based on the received information, rejecting the transmission request;
a holding step of holding the transmission request when being not of the signal which is generated based on the received information; and
a validating step of validating the held transmission request when the transmission of the specific radio transmitter section ends.
The invention allows to control so as to reject the transmission request, to hold and to validate again the transmission request as described above corresponding to the mode of the transmission request in the transmitting operation of the communication apparatus.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises storage means and the method of controlling transmission operation of the communication apparatus comprises a step of storing information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information in the storage means after the transmission request rejecting step.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus may be controlled so as to store the received information and the information related to the received information in the storage means when the transmission request is rejected.
The communication apparatus of the invention further comprises announcing means and the method of controlling transmission operation of the communication apparatus comprises a step of announcing information received by the radio receiving section and information related to the received information from the announcing means after the transmission request rejecting step.
According to the invention, the communication apparatus may be controlled so as to inform the received information and the information related to the received information from the announcing means when the transmission request is rejected.
The invention is characterized in that the communication systems different from each other may be used in the same time while controlling the transmitting operation so as not to use the respective radio transmitter sections of different communication systems of the communication apparatus simultaneously. However, the communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-336757 (1998) uses the common resources and cannot make communication using the respective communication systems in the same time. Although the communication apparatus in the JP-A 10-336757 implements scheduling, it does not imply the technology for making the communication using the respective communication systems in the same time.
The invention is also characterized in that when the communication apparatus receives call incoming information in one communication system and is required to respond to the base station while talking in another communication system, it makes no answer and receives, stores or informs information sent with the call incoming information. However, the communication apparatus in the JP-A 10-336757 cannot make communication using the respective communication systems in the same time and only implements scheduling. Accordingly, it does not imply the inventive receiving operation.
The invention provides a communication system comprising the communication apparatus comprising the plurality of radio transmitter sections, radio receiving sections and the storage means or the announcing means; and an exchange for transmitting a transmission request to the communication apparatus, the communication system using a communication sequence requiring a response from the communication apparatus to the transmission request from the exchange, wherein a message from the exchange of the communication sequence before the response from the communication apparatus contains information regarding the pager.
According to the invention, the communication is made between the communication apparatus and the exchange. The unnecessary radiowaves generated due to the mutual modulation distortion which is otherwise caused by the coupling of the respective radio transmitter sections are suppressed without enhancing the isolation performance of the devices and shield and the transmission is made by using the other radio transmitter section to which a transmission request has been made by controlling the transmitting operation as described above in the communication apparatus. Further, it is possible to prevent an erroneous operation of the apparatus by not holding the unnecessary transmission request.
Still more, information regarding the pager is contained in the message from the exchange of the communication sequence before the response from the communication apparatus in the inventive communication system, so that it is possible to store the fact that there has been a transmission request by the information regarding the pager in the storage means even when the communication apparatus rejects the transmission request. Accordingly, the user of the communication apparatus can confirm that there has been the transmission request by reading the information stored in the storage means. Or, it is possible to inform that there has been the transmission request to the user of the communication apparatus even when the communication apparatus from the announcing means has rejected the transmission request. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the convenience of the user of the communication apparatus from being hampered.